Poles Coming Closer
by diva jay
Summary: This is the story about two people who are dead set against each other by way of family and 'business' and try to keep as much distance as possible as if they were poles.But what happens when they realize that they are not 'that' different and that they share similar feelings? What if they started liking each other and fell for each other? What if the poles come closer? DESTRUCTION


Chapter 1:The New Girl.

It was the most exquisite shop in whole of Seoul and had many well-trained and international designers for which people who belong to the upper class and well known in the society only could afford to it. Being the only daughter of the CEO of JK group, one of the largest companies in Korea, surely Jae Kyung was such a girl. She always picks up the best outfit for her. But since, it was her wedding she doubted herself in that. So that's why she stepped in front of that shop from the ferrari with her best buddies Jan Di and Ga Eul on whom she could completely rely on.

Yes, it is indeed the occasion of Jae Kyung and Ji Hoo's wedding. It was planned so fast that she had to go to a shop in Seoul to fetch her dress. Otherwise, she would have 'imported' every popular designer all around the world. She always wanted to invite every living soul she knows to her wedding. As the wedding was planned just a month ago, she was able to invite only VIPs and well-known persons. Yet, it was a very looooooong list. And she didn't forget to invite _**'her'**_.

So, there she was, picking her wedding dress with her friends. She wanted it to be expensive still chic and cute. She wanted it to be out of ordinary. While she was looking around for such a dress her eyes spotted it. She neared it to have a better look. It was the dress she expected for or at least near to her 'expectation '. Well, she's Ha Jae Kyung. She never settles until she has the 'best'. It was a sleeveless dress and had a heart shaped neck. It was decorated with stones which emphasized its uniqueness and it was in brilliant white."Ji Hoo's favourite", she thought to herself with a smile and planned on trying it and headed for the dressing room.

When she stepped out of the dressing room, she went straight to her friends without even looking at the mirror as if they could mirror her beauty by their compliments. Giving a thumbs up Jan Di said," Unnie, you look awesome. You should buy it."."And I'm sure Ji Hoo sunbae will be mesmerized by your beauty", Ga Eul continued resulting the girls to giggle.

Of course, this wasn't new to Jan Di or Ga Eul as they have already been through all this for their wedding with the 'love' of their life. Yes, it has been two years since Jan Di's and that arrogant-changed-to-good Jun Pyo's wedding and nearly a year since Ga Eul's and former-Casanova Yi Jung's wedding. Now they have changed from 'Geum' Jan Di to 'Goo' Jan Di and from 'Chu' Ga Eul to 'So' Ga Eul.

Jae Kyung glanced herself at the mirror with a satisfied look. She then turned around to her friends and asked," Do you guys really think Ji Hoo will like it?"

And that's when an unknown girl appeared from behind Jae Kyung and gestured to Jan Di and Ga Eul 'not to shout' with her finger over her nice and sweet pink lips. Then, suddenly she hugged Jae Kyung from behind and shouted," Congratulations Jae!",with much happiness. Jae Kyung was startled at once, but when she recognized the voice, she turned around and hugged _**'her'**_ back tightly and squeaked with same amount of happiness," Hae Won". Jan Di and Ga Eul stared at them with confusion as they didn't plan on loosing each other's grasp. Finally, they let go of each other and smiled as if they were sisters. Then that mysterious girl turned towards the other two and smiled gently. They also smiled to her lightly. Sensing the situation, Jae Kyung grabbed that girl's arm and said," This is Park Hae Won, my best friend and only friend since childhood."Hearing this the girl hugged Jae side wards and giggled again. That's when recognition washed through Jan Di and asked," Park Hae Won of Park construction?". Hae Won nodded and extended her hand to Jan Di as Jae Kyung introduced her as Goo Jan Di. Knowing the name," So you must be Shinhwa's new queen. My father and President Kang were good friends and we've done many business deals in the past as well as recently which made you recognize my name, right?",and beamed a graceful smile which even made the girls to look at her in awe. Then Jae introduced Ga Eul to Hae Won and they both shook hands. Hae Won said," You look very pretty. Surely, your husband must be very lucky.", and smiled. Ga Eul tried to hide her blush but in vain and the girls giggled again."By the way, speaking of husband, she is So Yi Jung's wife.", said Jae with a smirk.

Hae Won blurted out with shock," What?", her eyes widening in anger. The girls looked horrified."How,…why,…how could he do this to me?",she asked herself in disbelief. Considering her words, Ga Eul thought that she has been one of his girlfriends and lost her cheer."He's gonna pay for this!",she shouted and asked Ga Eul," Where is that fool?".Ga Eul couldn't answer as tears started to show up in her eyes and couldn't control the lump that was building in her throat."Come on, tell me, where is he?",she asked a little low on seeing Ga Eul's face. As they were just staring at her mystified, Hae Won grabbed their hands and pulled them out of the shop not even minding that Jae Kyung was in her bridal outfit and pushed them into her limousine. She then called out for her secretary Jenny and gave her card to pay off for the dress and to gather the other's stuff. Inside the limo Hae Won asked Jae Kyung about the instructions as to where they could find Yi Jung.

As all the boys were in the Goo mansion, chatting in the absence of their wives, Jae Kyung directed the chauffeur to the Goo mansion. While they were riding all of them kept quiet. Ga Eul was lost in thoughts and Hae Won's face turned redder and redder with anger. The other two kept quiet not knowing what to do.

The drive was short and Hae Won thanked her stars for that. When the limo stopped in front of the Goo mansion, Hae Won throwed herself out and entered in while the others hurried to catch up with her. Hae Won was half-way through the hall calling out Yi Jung's. Ji Hoo and Yi Jung hurried down the stairs on hearing the high-pitch squeal. Ji Hoo glanced everyone and stopped his eyes on seeing Jae Kyung in her bridal dress while Yi Jung was in extreme shock on seeing the 'new girl'.


End file.
